Lewis The Vampire Slayer
by LewisMooe1989
Summary: Lewis is a vampire slayer and his friends are witches and they together fight the forces of darkness as they try to make it out of high school alive.


**Pg1.**

**Episode #1 "The Hellmouth"**

**The darkness of the night clouded the city of Sunnydale, California. A night awaiting trouble, the story begins about Lewis the vampire slayer!**

**"It's very dark, Johnny." Darla said as she crossed her arms tightly as her head wandered at the Sunnydale High's buildings.**

**"C'mon babe, I promise once we get inside I'll convince you to play a game with me." Johnny smirked at her and she simply gave him a repulsed look.**

**Johnny broke into a window of a classroom and hopped in as Darla followed. They climbed down a bookcase carefully otherwise they'd fall on their asses. Johnny made his way to the whiteboard and wrote with a marker, "What did the pedophile say to the other pedophile? I'll trade you a ten for two fives!" Darla laughed her skinny blonde ass off and come close to Johnny and said…**

**"Johnny, Johnny…my pussy's wet." Johnny came closer and kissed her. They touched each other all over, all you could hear were moans and groans. Suddenly Darla pinned Johnny on top of a teacher's desk and climbed him.**

**"Johnny, I'm thirsty for something tasty." Darla grunted in pleasure.**

**"I got something creamy for ya!" Johnny exclaimed and moaned all together as he took a hold of Darla's hips and dry humped her.**

**"MMM. I was thinking something a little thicker and stickier!" Darla wrapped her right hand around Johnny's neck and crushed it instantly. She licked his broken neck and bit into it with such hunger. Darla bled him dry, not a drop left. She led herself out the same way she came in but right after she took care of Johnny's body.**

**{Theme song for Lewis the Vampire Slayer: "Immortal by Adema"} **

**Pg.2**

**The next morning it was the first day of school. This was Lewis's freshman year, at only fifteen Lewis was chosen for something much more…he was chosen to be the vampire slayer, whether he liked it or not he was chosen to fight the forces of darkness.**

**"It's crazy today ain't it?" Ericka popped out of nowhere and startled Lewis causing him to jump,**

**"Shit. Ericka you scared the living shit out of me." Lewis laughed nervously as he turned to Ericka. **

**"Well, hello to you too Lewis." Ericka replied sarcastically.**

**"Sorry. I haven't been sleeping well…I've been having horrible nightmares." Lewis answered in concerned as he and Ericka walk to their lockers.**

**"Do you remember any of it?" Ericka asked curiously as he swung her locker door open and pulled her algebra book out.**

**"Well, bits and pieces. I walk into this cave and further down there's a church and as soon as I get closer to it some ugly ass monster with long ass drag queen nails bites me and I die." Lewis retold a part of his dream, just trying to remember it gave him chills.**

**"Damn! That's some crazy shit," Ericka chuckled as she pulled out her purse, "are you saying that that monster was a vampire?"**

**"I guess," Lewis simply said and thought to himself why Ericka needed her purse, "why do you need your purse?" he asked her nicely while he crossed his arms in curiosity.**

**"How about me and you skip first period and go smoke a bowl?" Ericka smiled at Lewis, trying to tempt him.**

**"What the hell…math is overrated." Lewis replied as he pulled out his book bag out of his locker.**

**"Wait, what about Jenna?" Lewis suddenly realizes.**

**"Don't trip; she's already waiting for us in the school's boiler room." Ericka led the way to the boiler room Lewis hesitated, and looked around at the crowd of students in the hall. **

**Pg.3**

**"What's wrong?" Ericka asked.**

**"Someone might see us. I don't want to get caught." Lewis replied as he stood awkwardly in front of the doorway.**

**"No worries. I put a charm on this door; anyone trying to come in while we're down here will see a broom closet. It's called a "glamour." It causes people to see what we want them to see." Ericka explained confidently as she took a step down the staircase.**

**"Brilliant." Lewis answered grinning as he followed Ericka downstairs. On the way down Lewis could hear Jenna chanting some incantation out loud, as they walked into the next room they glanced at Jenna on the ground surrounded in a circle of red candles.**

**"What is Jenna up to?" Lewis asked as he stared at the cloud of purple mist of magic and the sparks of the magic crackling around Jenna repeated once more her incantation.**

**"Saying my name once is enough**

**Sexual thoughts of me are rough**

**They make you hard for me**

**Quickly cum for me."**

**"She is casting a spell on our math teacher Mr. Davis." Ericka answered as she sat herself aside Jenna. Suddenly the purple mist and sparks glittered and disappeared into ground.**

**"It's a sex spell," Jenna responded as she took focus into her friends conversation. "every time Mr. Davis says my name he'll have a quick orgasm and gizz in his pants." Jenna laughed.**

**"Oh my god! It's going to be a laugh riot! Jenna you're demented!" Lewis laughed and sat down next to Ericka.**

**"Alright girls, we're here to smoke some weeeeeed!" Ericka announced and reminded as she pulled out her green pipe from her purse and her huge bag of weed. All together at the same they laughed.**

**"This is not just any weed, it's magical. it's very intense and strong, it'll make it seem like you're on shrooms and ecstasy." Ericka explained as she lit the bowl.**

**"**


End file.
